1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to mounting systems for eyewear. More specifically, the present inventions relate to methods and apparatuses for mounting an optical lens in a manner that maintains the original as-molded or pre-mounted geometry of the lens in order to maintain the geometry and superior optical performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various improvements have been made in recent years in the eyewear field. For example, the unitary cylindrical lens was popularized by Blades® (Oakley, Inc.) eyewear which incorporated, among others, the technology of U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,048, issued to Jannard. Toroidal unitary lens geometry having a constant horizontal radius throughout was introduced through a variety of products in the M Frame® line of eyeglasses, also produced by Oakley, Inc. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,550 to Jannard. Various other improvements in eyewear systems are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,851, 4,730,915, 4,824,233, 4,867,550, 5,054,903, 5,137,342, 5,208,614 and 5,249,001, all to Jannard, et al. These improvements and others represent a meaningful advance in the optical performance of eyewear.
One continuing objective in the field of high quality eyewear, particularly that is intended for use in high speed action sports, is minimizing distortion introduced by the eyewear. Distortion may be introduced by any of a variety of influences, such as poor construction materials for the optical portion of the lens and inferior polishing and/or molding techniques for the lens. In addition, optical distortion can result from the interaction of the lens with the frame, such as changes in the shape of the lens orbital or poor orientation of the lens with respect to the normal line of sight.
Eyeglass systems which use a polymeric or metal wire frame are susceptible to bending and flexing due to a variety of environmental causes such as impact, storage induced and other external forces, forces resulting from the assembly process of the eyewear, and exposure to sunlight and heat. Flexing of the lens or uncontrolled deviation of the orientation of one lens with respect to the other or with respect to the ear stems can undesirably change the optical characteristics of the eyeglasses, whether the lens is corrective (prescription) or noncorrective.
Additionally, many eyewear systems are assembled in which the lens is retained using an interference fit. Although this may occur in unitary lens eyewear, dual lens eyewear tends to commonly be assembled using an interference fit. In particular, dual lens eyewear comprises a frame having a pair of orbitals that support lenses of the eyeglasses. The frame is usually formed as a single component that is later hingedly attached to left and right ear stems that allow the eyeglasses to be worn by a user, as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art eyeglass 10 including a frame 12 that has left and right orbitals 14 configured to support respective left and right and lenses 16.
As shown in front view of the eyeglass 10 of FIG. 2, the left and right orbitals 14 generally continuously surround the respective left and right lenses 16. In order to accommodate the lenses 16 in the orbitals 14 of the frame 12, the orbitals 14 typically include a groove 18 that runs within the perimeter of the orbital 14, as shown in FIG. 3. The groove 18 is generally formed to match the perimeter geometry of the lens 16. During assembly of the eyeglass, the lens 16 is forcibly inserted into the groove 18 of the orbital 14.
The design of such eyeglasses generally provides for simple and swift manufacture of the product. Indeed, such a design is also advantageous because relatively few steps or components are required in the assembly in order to create the final product. Consequently, the above-discussed design and manufacture have been utilized in eyewear industry for years due to the simplicity and ease of manufacture.